the_arms_peddlerfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
Here is a little description of main characters of the manga, their story, their behaviour and their physical. Feel free to ad some informations. To see the description of Other Characters, click on the link. Garami Garami '''is an arms peddler, the strongest of the weapons dealer’s guild. She is a cold, dark woman and she has no qualms. However, she is loyal and serious, as she accomplishes all the missions of the guild without complaining and never accepts more money than was agreed. She travels around the world with a metal chariot, where she keeps all her commodities, pulled by a zombie horse. She carries on her back a big jet black sword equipped with a hand which has a link with the book of keys that she researches tirelessly. She is able to keep her aplomb in any situation and the fact of her great beauty and her strength, she can be called a femme fatale. Sona Yuki '''Sona Yuki is a young boy of about 14 years old, who after lossing his family which were killed by bandits, is left in the desert with a snake mark branded into his hand. shortly after he is found by Garami Then he becomes Garami’s slave as she saved his life. To be free, he has to pay a debt of 100 gold pieces, an amount that Garami set for saving his life. He wishes at all costs to revenge his family by killing Hydra, the bandits’ leader. Sona is a weak boy, but he is learning by being alongside of Garami and by the different adventures he lives through. He becomes the protector of Airi, the princess of Caradia during the Yuga’s event. After their escape from Yuga, he will become a member of the weapon dealer’s guild when he meets Genzo. Airi L. Caradiam Airi L. Caradiam is a young girl, the same age as Sona. She is the princess of Caradia and she has been captured due to the war in the north along with her people who were abducted by the Balzaals she and her people have ended up becoming slaves. She is haughty, and always dignified and very calm but can get annoyed very easy when pushed or provoked. She is saved from her jail in yuga by Sona who helps her to escape with Garami, she stays with both of them on the course of there adventure. Garami, orders Sona to protect her until Caradia. Little by little, she opens up and becomes attached to Sona and Garami, whom protect her. Graga Graga is the chief of the Garon’s tribe and also the most powerful warrior at the East of the Garon’s Valley. The human beings see him and his tribes like simple human eaters because of their very different body and their huge power. Graga had been captured during a battle between Caradia and the Balzaar. Then, was sent to Yuga’s jail to be executed like four of his comrades. In his jail, he meets Sona and sees in his eyes a strange light which make him think that the boy is special… Black Widow Black Widow is a necromancer with a symbol of a spider. It seems that she is Garami’s rival and that she has been tracking Garami. She tries to kill General Schran and his troops in Yuga by sending zombies. It seems also that she is linked to the Zora’s cult, a necromancer guild. She has a spectral raven as a pet. Genzo Enfield Genzo Enfield looks like an old man, little and weak, but he is the chief of the weapon dealer’s guild Eastern Branch. Genzo is somewhat perverted, funny and serious at the same time, which gives him a certain charisma. He is appreciated and respected by all the members of the guild and considers all as a family. He has also been the Garami’s master in the past and now devotes himself at the management of the Eastern Branch of th guild and at the manufacturing and renovation of new weapons. It’s him who made Sona, a member of the guild and he helps Garami, Sona and Airi to escape from the bounty hunters. Nicolas Nicolas is an agent of the council of the weapon dealer’s guild. He delivers the decisions of the guild. He comes to the sixteenth excavation site to announced to Garami her exclusion from the guild because she has a bounty of 10 million of Taals put by the Balzaar. We see him later at Hemden close to the frontier between Caradia and the Balzaar where he informs Garami that she is reinstated into the guild to deal with a mission concerning the book of keys. Ride Ride is a man, also member of the weapon dealer’s guild. Unlike Garami, he is not a peddler but a purveyor. His role in the guild is to travel around the world in search of new weapons that could be sold or modified by the guild. He seems to be close to Garami that he saves several times from dangerous situations even if she never wanted him to travel together. He is optimistic, funny on the edges but always reliable in important moments. He meets Garami and Sona at the Sagan’s castle while he is imprisoned there. He allows also Garami, Sona and Airi to enter in Hemden, being guarded by Balzaar’s forces. Hydra Hydra is the leader of a mercenary’s gang who are in charges of dirty works of their clients. His way to do is quite special because at each of his missions, he left a survivor that he brands with his symbol, a snake, in order to spread his reputation across the world. He attacked the caravan of Sona’s parents, and killed them leaving Sona alive branded by his symbol. Hydra and his crew have no hesitation to kill, rape and rob their victims. In hemden, he meets Sona who jumped on him to kill him but he has easily countered his move. Sabel Sabel is a young balzaar, older than Sona of two years. He belongs to the royal family of Balzaar as the eighth crown prince. He received an assassin’s training by Mehail, his mentor and the chief of the tiger guild because of a Balzaar royalty’s tradition: when a crown prince ascends the throne, all the others prince should be executed. He is in search of the book of keys in hope of using it to take the throne for himself. Though he told sona it was in order to sell it and make a little wealth. He is a calm and smiling boy, but very serious when he has to fight. He is an outstanding fighter, especially in duel where he can be very dangerous. However, he refuses to fight Garami, saying he didn’t want to become Sona’s enemy, which proves he can attach quickly to somebody. Category:Characters